1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser assembly and method for manufacturing the same, particularly, to micro (small-size) integratable tunable laser assembly and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser assembly is well known in the related art. Optical Internetworking Forum (OIF) has released an Integratable Tunable Laser Assembly (ITLA) Multi Source Agreement (OIF-ITLA-MSA-01.0, 2004) which defines numerous specifications for ITLA, including electric specifications, optical specifications, mechanical specifications, and the like.
As the developing and deploying of the optical internetworking technologies, there is a need to decrease the factor form of ITLA while still achieving the full function of the Printed Board Assembly of ITLA, that is to say, fulfilling the specifications defined in the OIF-ITLA-MSA-01.0 except the mechanical specifications.